Komme, was wolle
by Miss Floppy
Summary: Draco liebt Abigail. Abigail liebt Draco. Außer einander haben sie nicht viel und doch scheint für kurze Zeit alles perfekt zu sein, bis ihn eines Tages die Vergangenheit einholt und sich beide fragen müssen, ob Liebe allein überhaupt genug ist Post-HdT
1. Prolog Eulenpost

**Komme, was wolle**

**Prolog Eulenpost**

Seufzend drehte Abigail den Teller zwischen ihren Händen. Sie neigte den Kopf nach links, rechts und stand sogar von ihrem Stuhl auf, um von oben auf den Teller zu schauen. Doch das Toastbrot, das auf dem Teller lag, veränderte sich dadurch nicht. Nach wie vor sah es aus wie ein Toastbrot, auf das Marmelade gekleckert worden war.  
„Tut mir leid, Elli. Aber für mich sieht das einfach nur aus wie eine Toastscheibe mit Marmelade", sagte Abigail schließlich und blickte zu ihrer Tochter Elli, die ihr gegenüber saß.  
Doch Elli schüttelte heftig den Kopf. Ihr langer Pferdeschwanz flog hin und her und schlug gegen ihre Wangen. „Ach was!", erwiderte sie, „du gibst dir nur nicht genug Mühe. Auf, Mama, schau noch einmal hin. Es ist wirklich nicht schwer. Sogar ein Blinder würde erkennen, was ich auf den Toast gemalt habe." Elli kicherte und klatschte in die Hände.  
Seufzend beugte sich Abigail wieder über den gerösteten Toast auf ihrem Teller. „Ich hätte dir nie erlauben dürfen, beim Frühstück Montagsmaler zu spielen", murmelte sie, ohne vom Teller aufzuschauen und stützte den Kopf auf den rechten Arm.

Elli grinste und wippte im Takt der Musik, die aus dem blauen Transistorradio auf dem Kühlschrank tönte, auf ihrem Stuhl. Anfangs beobachtete sie ihre Mutter dabei, wie diese stirnrunzelnd die dunkelroten Marmeladenkleckse auf dem Toast analysierte. Ihr Interesse ließ jedoch bald nach und das Mädchen ließ ihren Blick durch die kleine Küche der Londoner Wohnung, die sie mit ihrer Mutter seit fünf Jahren bewohnte, schweifen. Er wanderte über den Geschirrschrank, zum Kühlschrank, der mit bunten Magneten geschmückt war, und blieb schließlich am Küchenfenster hängen. Denn auf dessen Fenstersims saß ein großer Uhu.  
Der Vogel sträubte sein nasses Gefieder, das durch das Unwetter über London ganz zerzaust war und seine leuchtend orangeroten Augen verfolgten jede Bewegung des Mädchens, das sich kaum zu rühren wagte. Dann – Elli konnte es kaum fassen – klopfte der Uhu mit seinem Schnabel gegen die Fensterscheibe.  
Gebannt starrte Elli das Tier an und erhob sich schließlich langsam von ihrem Platz.  
„Ist was, Liebling?" Abigail schaute vom Teller auf und hob eine Augenbraue, als Elli den Zeigefinger an die Lippen legte und langsam an ihr vorbei und zum Fenster hinüber schlich.  
Bald trennte nur die Scheibe Elli und den Uhu voneinander. Das Fenster wollte Elli jedoch nicht öffnen. Uhus waren schließlich Raubvögel. Als das Tier jedoch erneut mit seinem Schnabel gegen das Glas klopfte, konnte Elli nicht widerstehen und riss das Fenster auf. Elli erwartete, dass ihre Mutter sie aufhalten oder schimpfen würde. Doch Abigail schwieg und hielt ihre Tochter nicht zurück.  
Mit laut klopfendem Herzen streckte Elli die Hand nach dem Tier aus und berührte vorsichtig sein feuchtes Gefieder. Der Uhu schuhute leise und plusterte sich auf. Dann streckte er dem Mädchen sein rechtes Bein hin. Elli stutzte kurz, denn ein dicker Umschlag aus Pergament war dort befestigt. Auf diesem stand in smaragdgrüner Tinte ihr Name geschrieben.  
„Ein Brief? Für mich?", hauchte Elli und griff zögernd nach der Eulenpost. Mit zitternden Fingern löste sie den Umschlag vom Bein und beobachtete, wie der Uhu raschelnd seine Flügel entfaltete und sich, kaum dass Elli ihm die Last abgenommen hatte, in die Lüfte erhob.

Das Mädchen blickte ihm lange nach. Erst als sie den Vogel nicht mehr erkennen konnte, erinnerte sie sich an den Brief, den sie noch immer in Händen hielt, und nahm den Umschlag näher in den Augenschein.  
„Hogwarts. Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei", las Elli auf der Rückseite und brach das Siegel, um den Umschlag zu öffnen. Verheißungsvoll knisterte das Papier beim Aufblättern der ersten Seite des Schreibens, die Elli rasch überflog. Mit jeder Zeile, die sie las, wuchs ihr Erstaunen und als sie sich wieder zu ihrer Mutter umdrehte, zitterte sie vor Aufregung.  
„Mama, ich… ich bin an einer Zauberschule aufgenommen. Ich bin…" Elli stockte. Ihre Mutter saß zusammengekauert am Esstisch. Tränen strömten über ihre Wangen. Ihr Gesicht war schmerzverzerrt.  
„Herrje, Mama, was ist denn los?", fragte Elli besorgt, „tut dir etwas weh? Soll ich einen Arzt rufen?"  
Abigail schüttelte den Kopf und schluchzte laut. „Ich wusste es", flüsterte sie kaum hörbar, „ich wusste von Anfang an, dass du diesen Brief irgendwann bekommen würdest. Weil sie mir alles wegnehmen, was mir wichtig ist. Erst deinen Vater und nun dich."


	2. Begegnung am Turm der blauen Pferde

**Kapitel 1Begegnung am Turm der blauen Pferde**

Jedes Mal, wenn Münzen hell klimpernd in den olivgrünen Schlapphut neben ihr fielen, vergaß Abigail beinahe, dass ihr Rücken und ihre Knie schmerzten und die Sonne, die für einen Apriltag außergewöhnlich heiß vom Himmel schien, ihr den Nacken versengte. Ein Lächeln huschte dann über ihre schmalen Lippen und die nächsten Pinselstriche, die die grauen Pflastersteine bunt färbten, gingen ihr leichter von der Hand.  
Die meiste Zeit aber verfluchte sich Abigail dafür, das Angebot ihres Lehrers für Malerei angenommen zu haben.

Dabei hatte es zunächst ausgesprochen verlockend geklungen, ein berühmtes Gemälde ihrer Wahl auf den Gehweg vor dem Sainsbury Flügel der National Gallery in London zu malen. Der Regen würde die Farben zwar bald vom Pflasterstein waschen, doch allein die Tatsache vor jenem Museum, in dem die Werke von Meistern wie van Gogh oder Raphael hingen, arbeiten zu dürfen, hatten Abigail dazu bewogen, das Angebot ihres Lehrers anzunehmen, auch wenn ihre Bezahlung nur in dem bestand, was ihr Passanten im Laufe des Tages in den Schlapphut warfen.  
Dass die Aufgabe jedoch nicht nur schlecht vergütet wurde, sondern auch äußerst anstrengend war, ging Abigail erst auf, als sie bereits auf dem Gehweg vor dem Museum kniete und die Farben anrührte. Die beißenden Abgase und der Lärm der Autos, die am Trafalgar Square entlang jagten, das Klicken von Absätzen und die glühende Sonne störten Abigail so sehr, dass sie mit dem Gedanken spielte, die Segel zu streichen und heimzugehen.  
Lediglich das gelegentliche Klimpern blitzender Münzen hielt sie davon ab aufzugeben. Am Ende eines Theaterstücks belohnten das Publikum die Schauspieler mit Applaus, Straßenkünstler wie Abigail warfen sie Geldstücke in den Hut.  
Allerdings waren es nur wenige Menschen, die das taten. Die meisten eilten , angesteckt vom hektischen Strom, der durch Londons Straßen pulsierte, achtlos an ihr vorüber. Selten blieb jemand stehen und schenkte Abigail Straßenkunstwerk mehr als nur einen flüchtigen Blick.

Deshalb machte Abigails Herz einen kleinen Hüpfer, als am späten Nachmittag – es mochte vielleicht 16 Uhr sein – ein Paar langer Beine in verwaschenen Jeans länger als gewöhnlich vor dem Bild verweilte. Eine Viertelstunde verstrich, doch die Person, der die Beine gehörten, stand immer noch dort und warf einen langen, dunklen Schatten auf den Pflasterstein. Ihre weißen Turnschuhe waren zerschlissen und groß, weshalb Abigail darauf tippte, dass die Person ein Mann war.  
Mit fiebrigem Eifer mischte Abigail auf einem rechteckigen Stück Karton einen weiteren Blauton und überlegte, wie sie den Mann ansprechen sollte. Sie war neugierig, was für ein Mensch ihrem Werk so viel Zeit widmete, obwohl es doch lediglich eine Reproduktion von Franz Marcs bekanntem Gemälde „Turm der blauen Pferde" war.

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte, Sir. Sie stehen im Licht. Würde es Ihnen etwas ausmachen, einen Schritt zur Seite zu treten?", fragte sie den Fremden lächelnd. und schaute zu ihm auf. Zu ihrer Überraschung sah sich Abigail einem sehr jungen Mann gegenüber. Er konnte kaum älter sein als sie selbst. Hellblonde Haare umrahmten sein Gesicht, dessen Züge noch sehr weich waren, und seine sturmgrauen Augen waren auf Abigail gerichtet.  
„Verzeihung. Das habe ich nicht gemerkt", murmelte er und trat einen Schritt zur Seite. Abigail zwinkerte ihm aufmunternd zu. „Alles kein Problem, solange Sie nicht mitten durch das Bild laufen", erwiderte sie und legte ihren Pinsel und das Stück Karton, das sie als Palette verwendete, beiseite.  
Der junge Mann nickte und schwieg. Seine Aufmerksamkeit wandte sich wieder der Reproduktion zu.  
„Gefällt es Ihnen?", fragte Abigail und schraubte die Wasserflasche, die zu ihrer linken stand, auf. Da die Sonne den ganzen Tag über auf die Flasche geschienen hatte, war das Wasser mittlerweile warm und schmeckte scheußlich. Wenn sich ihr Mund nicht so staubtrocken angefühlt hätte, hätte Abigail es ohne zu zögern weggeschüttet.  
„Wie?" Der Fremde schreckte auf. „Oh ja. Das Bild ist sehr nett. Ich frage mich nur…" Er biss sich auf die Lippe und verfiel wieder in Schweigen.  
„Ja?" Abigail nahm einen tiefen Schluck aus der Wasserflasche und wartet gespannt auf seine Antwort.  
„Ich frage mich nur, seit wann es blaue Pferde gibt", sagte er ernst.  
Abigail verschluckte sich an ihrem Mineralwasser und fing an zu husten. Gleichzeitig wurde sie von Gelächter geschüttelt. Sie hatte mit vielem gerechnet, aber nicht mit einer solchen Frage.

Abigail beruhigte sich erst, als sie seine betretene Miene bemerkte. „Haben Sie die Frage ernst gemeint?", fragte sie vorsichtig und schämte sich ein wenig dafür, dass sie ihn ausgelacht hatte.  
Er zuckte die Schultern. „Dort, wo ich herkomme, malt man die Welt so, wie sie ist", erklärte er herablassend und Abigail staunte über die Überheblichkeit, die sie auf einmal in seinem Blick zu erkennen glaubte. Am meisten überraschte sie jedoch, dass er behauptete, nicht von hier zu sein. Sie war fest davon überzeugt gewesen, dass er Engländer war.  
„So? Und woher kommen sie dann?", fragte sie ihn neugierig und umklammerte ihre Wasserflasche fest mit beiden Händen.  
„Aus…" Der junge Mann überlegte lange. „Aus… aus _anderen_ Kreisen als Sie", antwortete er letztendlich und sein verächtlicher Tonfall ließ keinen Zweifel daran zu, dass er mit „anderen Kreisen" bessere Kreise meinte.  
Abigail klappte der Mund auf. Eigentlich war sie nicht auf den Mund verfallen, aber die Arroganz des jungen Mannes verschlug ihr die Sprache. Sie hatte ihm eine völlig harmlose Frage gestellt. Er hatte also überhaupt keinen Grund dafür, so mit ihr zu reden.  
„Was fällt Ihnen eigentlich ein…?", fauchte Abigail und sprang auf, obwohl ihr Rücken und ihre Knie protestierten, nachdem sie seit Stunden auf dem warmen Pflasterstein gekniet und sich über ihre Arbeit gebeugt hatte.  
Der Fremde schwieg und wandte sich zum Gehen um, doch um seine schmalen Lippen kräuselte sich ein hämisches Grinsen, das Abigail endgültig in Rage versetzte. Keine Sekunde später traf den jungen Mann ein großer Schwall Wasser aus Abigails Wasserflasche am Rücken. Zumindest glaubte das Abigail.  
Doch das hellblaue Hemd des Fremden blieb wie von Geisterhand trocken. Sogar auf dem Boden unter dem jungen Mann waren keine Wasserspritzer zu erkennen und dennoch fehlte das Wasser in der Flasche.

Mit offenem Mund sah Abigail dem Fremden nach, bis er um eine Häuserecke verschwand. Dann setzte sie ihre Arbeit am „Turm der blauen Pferde" fort, konnte sich jedoch nur schwer konzentrieren. Wieder und wieder rief sie sie sich in Erinnerung und suchte verzweifelt eine logische Erklärung für das, was sie sich nicht erklären konnte.  
Die Begegnung ging Abigail nicht mehr aus dem Kopf.


End file.
